No sé tú
by Cardigan-san
Summary: "Se que prometimos no hablar de esto nunca más el día de tu boda, aunque realmente siento que no me dejaste opción, fue más una orden tuya que acuerdo entre tu y yo." Cartas entre dos personas que no debieron amarse (two-shot)


**Hola a todos! Esta idea ya la traigo desde hace muuuucho en mi cabeza, creo que soy de las pocas (si no es que la única loca) que ha shippeado a este par jajaja tengo problemas, si. Espero sea de su agrado y nos estamos leyendo!**

_"Querida Angella,_

_Se que prometimos no hablar de esto nunca más el día de tu boda, aunque realmente siento que no me dejaste opción, fue más una orden tuya que acuerdo entre tu y yo. Y creo que es realmente la razón por la que nunca pudimos llevarnos bien después de eso, por suerte las personas aún son muy ignorantes o inocentes en un buen sentido, y digo suerte porque no se que hubieras hecho o que hubiera hecho Micah si la verdad salía a la luz. No me mal entiendas, amaba a mi hermano con todo mi corazón pero tú... eres tú Angella tu sabes cuanto significas para mi, lo sabes muy bien._

_Hay veces que recuerdo cuando nos presentaron, mi hermano estaba muy ocupado siguiendo la pista de aquella vil hechicera que llevaba casi una década desaparecida como para importarle conocer a la nueva reina de Luna Brillante. Recuerdo bien tu rostro, tu miedo y inseguridad, no querías ser una reina pero tu madre decidió que ya era momento para que lo fueras y sin más te dejo y sin guía para mandar. Eras muy joven, por lo que el consejo de hechiceros pensó que era buena idea mandar a alguien de tu edad... que edad teníamos? poco más que la de Glimmer supongo. Te costó mucho pero aprendiste a confiar en mi, trataba de hacerte lo más fácil que podía el trabajo y no por qué no confiara en ti, eso lo sabes. Era por qué me gustaba mucho más verte con un rostro tranquilo, uno medianamente feliz. Era mucho mejor que con el que te conocí pero aún así, lograste que que sintiera algo único, no me di cuenta de cuando pero sólo se que me enamoré totalmente de ti. Pero no esperaba que tu hicieras lo mismo._

_Lo recuerdo perfectamente, estábamos en lo que después fue el salón de guerra. Era sólo una vacía habitación, una más del castillo, donde nos reuníamos a hablar del día o de cualquier cosa, llevamos algunas cosas hasta que al final era nuestro escondite. Fue cuando hiciste esa extraña sugerencia, fue extraña en su momento pero lo agradezco y maldigo cada día, y fue cuando sugeriste comenzar a abrazarnos al entrar y salir. Creo que nunca lo pensaste así y yo tampoco, pero era inevitable que en uno de esos abrazos terminarí__amos besándonos, aún no sabría decirte quien empezó pero no creo que importe. Lo que importa es que fue el primero de muchos besos más, fue el primer paso a una relación, el primer paso a una fuerte relación, lo importante fue lo que comenzó todo._

_Hicimos todo recuerdas? desde besarnos hasta hacernos sentir cansancio que era demasiado agradable, ese cansancio que sólo puede sentirse después de amar con intensidad a alguien más. Fueron incontables veces, en ocasiones yo lo buscaba o a veces tu. Pero comenzamos a ser obvias, y en cuestión de realeza no esta permitido. Nos amenazaron, amenazaron tu status y reino. Sabía cuanto te había costado, yo estuve ahí junto a ti cuando pasó, sabía lo que significaba para ti y tuve que aceptar regresar aquí, a Mystacor. Lejos de ti. Pero antes de hacerlo quedo decretado que sería mi hermano quien tomaría mi lugar como consejero tuyo. Nunca pensé que su forma de amarte sería más fuerte que la mía, nunca pensé que esa vez que nos descubrieron besándonos sería la última vez que podría hacerlo._

_Pasaron pocos años y se anunció su matrimonio, no te voy a mentir, no quería ir. Pensé en mil y un formas de no asistir, no quería verlo, ver al amor de mi vida en brazos de alguien más aunque ese alguien más fuera mi hermano que sabía que te cuidaría con su vida y al final así lo hizo. Pero en ese momento no lo sabíamos, y hasta la fecha aún no me convence._

_No parecías feliz de verme cuando finalmente nos encontramos después de años, yo tampoco lo estaba pero fueron razones distintas; tu me veías como si fuera una especie de desperfecto, como una mala conjuración y yo te veía con dolor, de verte entregarte a alguien más que no era yo. Tras hablar un largo rato me diste esa orden, no hablar nunca más de lo que fue entre nosotras, no se por qué. Por qué Angella? es por qué confundiste tus sentimientos? te tomó MUCHO darte cuenta. Es por qué Micah siempre fue mejor? Eso siempre lo supe pero en esto no podía, no debía ganarme. Es por qué realmente no me amaste? eso no puedo responderlo por ti._

_No se que fue más doloroso, si verte entregarte a mi hermano o que me negaras ver a mi propia sobrina. Micah incluso no entendía, yo sigo sin entender por qué la decisión de ese entonces. Micah siempre quiso que nos lleváramos bien, pobre, nunca se lo imagino y no puedo culparlo, esas amenazas fueron reales. Pero que hay de lo nuestro? fue real? o sólo yo lo pensé?. _

_Te amo Angella, incluso después de tantos años. Se perfectamente que tu solo amaste a Micah, lo amaste más que a mi, no lo entiendo. He pasado años buscando respuesta a esa pregunta, pero creo que finalmente la he encontrado. Yo si te amé al dejarte para que pudieras conservar tu reino, para que encontraras a tu propio amor de tu vida, para que tuvieras a tu propia familia y para que pudieras hacer tu vida feliz, la que debías tener._

_Siempre pensé que sólo yo podría dártela pero fui tan efímera en tu vida que no significó nada, pero tu si fuiste todo... sigues siendo todo. He tratado de avanzar y comienzo a creer que lo estoy logrando, jamás podré ser Micah. Pero la última visita de Glimmer me ha hecho entender que encerrarme aquí en Mystacor tampoco es lo mejor, y me ha hecho entender que tampoco sabías que hacer tampoco, no esperaba que nunca hablaras mal de mi con ella. Amo a Glimmer, se parece tanto a él pero también tanto a ti, me hace sentir algo de dolor en el pecho. No tengo por qué dejarlas solas, al final somos familia._

_Ahora se que siempre estaré para ti cuando necesites, cuando no puedas sentir refugio en las memorias que tienes con Micah podré ayudarte hasta donde lo quieras. Podré ayudar a Glimmer, pronto deberá empezar a usar sus encantamientos y aunque eso le correspondía a Micah podré hacerlo. Aunque haya tenido que guardar mis sentimientos para estar con ustedes no me arrepiento, porque es lo que siempre quise y si pude hacer el sacrificio hace años podré hacerlo de nuevo. Pero de eso se trata el amor verdad Angie?_

_Como siempre en mis cartas te digo, está es la última que te escribo sobre el tema. Prometo que he tomado mi decisión, no volverán a ser un problema mis sentimientos hacia ti. Y te lo digo por última vez...te amo mi Angie._

_Con amor_

_Casta "_

* * *

Castapella leía una y otra vez aquella carta, la había mandado hacia mucho tiempo. Glimmer recién comenzaba a luchar por la rebelión y ahora... ahora estaba perdida en la nave de un ser sacado de sus pesadillas y Angella, era todavía doloroso recordarla. La miró otra vez, pensativa, su hermano había vuelto y jamás murió. Era acaso su ausencia una oportunidad que se negó a tomar? Cómo habría terminado? donde estarían ambas? Ella sabía que jamás hubiera dejado que algo les pasara, sin dudas hubiera dado su vida DE VERDAD

-No -dijo para si misma- No debo pensar así

Tomó la carta que estaba en la habitación de Angella donde realizaba gran parte de su trabajo de reina, y la guardo. No esperaba encontrarla pero era agradable que Angella no las destruyera, podría ser que la guardó para luego echársela en cara cuando volviera a echar todo a perder o simplemente como recuero o en todo caso por error.

Al abrir uno de los cajones salió un sobre que tenía en letras grandes escrito "NO ENVIAR" y la curiosidad pudo más que ella, lo abrió. Era una carta, una carta informal.

* * *

_**Siguiente cap: Una carta de Angella para Castaspella!**_


End file.
